A number of U.S. Patents relate to variously designed devices for toning the human body, but these patents are nonapplicable to my present invention. These patents are U.S. Pat. Nos. 650,656 to Raabe; 1,618,273 to Davidson; 2,097,376 to Marshman; and 3,411,500 to Gatts.